


Relaxation

by Vanillamaa



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Small fluff about Corrin and Robin being cute together





	Relaxation

The members of the Order of Heroes were often busy. Either sparring, doing patrols, going over tactics, and trying to repel the forces of Múspell, with the occasional scuffle where a new hero is recruited.

Robin, along with his female counterpart were usually the ones to consult with the Askr royals and commander along with Kiran to discuss tactics, so Robin is often found with his nose buried in a scroll or book or lost in thought. Even when he was supposed to relax. 

Planning helped keep him busy.

This day in particular, instead of being holed up in the library, Robin was laying on his bed in the barracks, held down by the weight of Corrin, a hero from the world of Fates, laying on his chest. The prince's arms were wrapped around his neck, and his head tucked under his chin listening to the tactician's calm heartbeat. Robin's arms were wrapped around Corrin's waist, his finger occasionally tracing patterns on his back. 

Both had taken off their cape and cloak respectively and draped them over a chair. Robin hummed, a hand trailing up to twirl a piece of Corrin's hair around his finger.

"This is nice..." Corrin said, his voice low and drowsy. "Listening to your heartbeat is really calming." 

"Mmm, is it really?" Robin asked and he nodded. 

"I could fall asleep right here." Corrin said. "You're very comfortable, Robin. Aren't you glad I convinced you to take a break?"

"Well, yes. My eyes were starting to burn from all the late nights staying up reading." Robin admitted, kissing Corrin's head. 

"So you admit was right?" Corrin teased and Robin rolled his eyes. 

"Didn't you say you were going to sleep?" He asked. 

"I said I could fall asleep." Corrin said, moving his head so he could look up at Robin, a playful smile on his face. 

Robin's chest rumbled as he chuckled, and brought Corrin closer to press their lips together. He hummed in delight, cupping Robin's cheek with his hand as their lips fit together perfectly. 

They smiled brightly at one another when they separated and Corrin settled back down to lay his head on his chest in content. 

"I love you, Robin." Corrin said, kissing his neck.

"Love you too, Corrin." He responded, nuzzling Corrin's hair.

While the Order of Heroes was often very busy, and Robin likes working, knowing he's making an effort to help with the war and helping the Summoner come up with new plans, other times he just likes relaxing with Corrin. A quiet and warm thing to do. He doesn't think he'd have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was up late so it's just small fluff. If you liked it mayyybe leave a kudos and a comment??


End file.
